


Things You Said Too Quietly

by dboys



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like his thoughts punched him in the stomach, telling him that he liked Kuroo at the worst possible time. He had known, of course. But it had always been this subtle knowledge, something he thought he’d never act on until this very moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was posted about a month ago on my tumblr as one of those fic ask memes but due to anon request i'm now posting it here

Tsukishima had been thinking it for a while now. He wanted to do it so badly, he had never wanted something, someone, so much.

The flaw… Tsukishima wasn’t good at talking to people unless he was a.) making fun of them, b.) provoking them, or c.) giving advice.

They were already a semester into the school year. With Tsukishima as a first year in college, he had no idea where anything was. A map could only do so much.

Then he happened to run into Kuroo, Kuroo helped him, Tsukishima was grateful. Tsukishima had no friends at that point so Kuroo decided to take that role. Tsukishima acted annoyed at first, rolling his eyes whenever Kuroo did something stupid; but every time it happened Kuroo would just get this big grin on his face. He knew Tsukishima wasn’t really annoyed with him.

That continued. They were friends, would hang out together, complain to each other. Then one day Tsukishima couldn’t sleep so he lay in bed, staring at the darkness that was the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep because of that day’s events.

Kuroo decided that this night was to be a movie marathon of American romance movies. Why Kuroo loved them so much, Tsukishima would never know; nonetheless, Tsukishima put up with it.

It had gotten to a particularly “romantic part” when Kuroo spoke up for the first time since the movie started.

“I wonder what it’s like to have that.” He said quietly.

“Have what?”

“A relationship like that.”

 _Oh_. Tsukishima didn’t answer after that and he didn’t think Kuroo was expecting one anyways, but it made Tsukishima think.

Sometime when he was thinking, Kuroo decided to lay his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. His breath hitched and he was way too hyper aware for his liking.

It was like his thoughts punched him in the stomach, telling him that he liked Kuroo at the worst possible time. He had known, of course. But it had always been this subtle knowledge, something he thought he’d never act on until this very moment.

“Tsukki, you can breathe, you know.” Kuroo huffed out a laugh, situating himself better.

Anxiety filled Tsukishima’s lungs. Kuroo couldn’t like him back right? So Tsukishima probably shouldn’t let Kuroo do things like that because he might end up leading Tsukishima on, right?

“Kuroo, I—“

Kuroo’s phone rung, he paused the movie, Tsukishima didn’t get to finish his sentence.

Kuroo had been on the phone for a while now, so Tsukishima decided that he’d better just leave and let Kuroo talk in peace. So he said a quick goodbye and headed out the door, rushing back to his dorm, where he laid down in his bed to contemplate his life choices.

-

-

“Tsukki!” Kuroo yelled, pushing through the crowd to get to the other. “Tsukki, I have some  _fantastic_ news.” He looked so excited, Tsukishima couldn’t imagine what it could have been.

“What is it?”

“I got accepted to study abroad in America. I’m so excited, you have no idea!” His smile was so wide.

Kuroo was right, he couldn’t imagine how excited he was, mostly because upon hearing that, Tsukishima felt like he was going to cry. “I’m happy for you.” Tsukishima said bluntly, turning to walk away.

-

-

Tsukishima reluctantly stood at the airport to say goodbye to Kuroo for what seemed like would be forever.

The airport was particularly loud on the Saturday, lots of people, lots of talking, lots of pushing, lots of shoving.

He stood a fair distance from Kuroo. Over the few weeks that he’d known about Kuroo studying abroad, he’d tried to distance himself from Kuroo, to get used to not always having him there. The debate about telling Kuroo that he liked him was still raging in his mind, but finally he had come to the conclusion that he wouldn’t tell Kuroo, because if he would have rejected him before, he sure as hell would have rejected him even harder now.

“Tsukki, you don’t have to be so sad about me leaving, you know.” Kuroo had closed the distance, bumping shoulders with Tsukishima.

Tsukishima just shied away and Kuroo frowned.

“Tsukki—“

A voice came over the intercom, saying that Kuroo’s flight was ready to start boarding.

Tsukishima’s heart dropped even more.

“Tsukki, I’ll miss you so much.” Kuroo changed what he was going to say and gave Tsukishima a hug, the only time he’d actually welcome it.

Then it was the split-second decision. “Kuroo, I like you.” He said it so quietly, he thought for sure that Kuroo’d be able to hear it considering how close they were.

But then he was backing away with no response and waving goodbye.

Tsukishima couldn’t tell if it was because Kuroo hadn’t heard him, or if Kuroo was pretending he didn’t hear him because he didn’t have the response that Tsukishima wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated c:
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com)


	2. Things You Said Over The Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two hadn’t talked since he left for America, which painfully reminded Tsukishima of the last words he had said to Kuroo without a response. That was a month ago. He had thought about calling or texting Kuroo, but he thought that if Kuroo had just ignored his confession that he wouldn’t want to talk to him at all.
> 
> Apparently he was wrong, or Kuroo just needed to let him know that he was rejecting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aigh so,,, apparently you guys liked this part too so i'll add it here along with the third chapter

“Hey, Kei, your phone is ringing.” Akiteru called from the kitchen.

Tsukishima hadn’t even remembered leaving it there but nonetheless he went to go get it.

He had just missed the call when he got there, showing the “missed call” notification. It was from Kuroo and Tsukishima’s heart skipped a beat.

The two hadn’t talked since he left for America, which painfully reminded Tsukishima of the last words he had said to Kuroo without a response. That was a month ago. He had thought about calling or texting Kuroo, but he thought that if Kuroo had just ignored his confession that he wouldn’t want to talk to him at all.

Apparently he was wrong, or Kuroo just needed to let him know that he was rejecting him.

He paused, standing still, staring at the phone. Probably the best idea to call back… right?

No, no that may be too direct, just text him. 

Right, that’ll be great.

**To: Kuroo  
Did you need something?**

Perfect.

Kuroo didn’t respond with a text, he called again and Tsukishima just stared at the phone for a good few seconds.

“Kei, it’s rude to just let the phone ring, answer it.” Akiteru scolded. Tsukishima had forgotten he was even in the room with him.

With that, he took a deep breath and slid his finger on the phone to accept the call.

Shakily, he held the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Tsukki, I…” Kuroo said. It wasn’t a good start and something seemed off. Tsukishima couldn’t fathom an idea of what it was. “I just really need to talk to you.” He sounded as if he was going to cry.

Tsukishima furrowed his brow and turned to walk to his room, he could feel the stare Akiteru was giving him and he couldn’t blame him for feeling that way.

“What did you need to talk about?” Tsukishima asked once he closed the door behind him, enclosing him in his room away from any other noises.

Kuroo took a shaky breath. “I really miss home…” He started. At first, it confused Tsukishima, why was Kuroo calling him if he were missing home? Why not his parents or even Kenma? “And… God, it’s not even home I’ve just been thinking so much about… what you told me when I had to leave and it’s just been eating away at me that I never responded to it.” Tsukishima’s breath hitched. This was the conversation he had wanted to avoid at all costs. But he was already too deep in to just hang up.

“Oh.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t respond because I was leaving and I didn’t want to sort it out in .5 seconds and just… I wanted it to be a proper thing… Like, I had been planning it for weeks but then I got the acceptance to study in America and don’t get me wrong, it’s great here, but it crushed my plans of being with you but I thought that this was a once in a life time thing and if we were meant to be it’d come along at some point.” Another shaky breath was taken. “But obviously I can’t wait that long… 

“Tsukki, I’m so sorry that I didn’t respond when you said it… I just… I really like you too and I just didn’t know what to say and the timing was just all wrong and, Tsukki, you have such bad timing.” Kuroo laughed lightly.

“Kuroo…”

“What I’m trying to say is… I don’t know where this is going to take us, but I get to visit home around Christmas, so… would you do me the honor of letting me take you on a date when I get back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading c:


	3. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas season was finally nearing and that meant Kuroo was to visit home.

Tsukishima anxiously waited at the airport in front of the gate Kuroo had told him he’d be at. The last time he had been here, he walked away with a broken heart thanks to Kuroo not answering his confession, but now that that was all cleared up, he was excited to be there.

The Christmas season was finally nearing and that meant Kuroo was to visit home.

Tsukishima was ecstatic.

Ever since that call where they finally discussed what had happened that day, Kuroo and Tsukishima were finally back on a regular talking schedule. They’d video chat almost every night, text during the day, and best of all, they could call each other boyfriends now.

After that conversation, Tsukishima had come out of his room, grinning like an idiot. Since he had just so happened to have been home that weekend Akiteru questioned what was up and surprisingly, he told him.

(”What?! My baby brother is dating?! You’re too young!”

“Akiteru, I’m in college.”)

Akiteru asked him to tell him all about Kuroo, Tsukishima surprisingly did. He told him to bring him by for the holidays.

So, that’s what they were going to do. Kuroo was going to come back and they’d go straight to Miyagi and stay at Tsukishima’s for a week before he went back to Tokyo to visit his own family.

To put it lightly: Tsukishima was nervous.

He checked his phone time, Kuroo had said around noon, it was almost one. Tsukishima frowned. What if Kuroo wasn’t actually coming and this entire relationship had been a joke?

No, no he couldn’t doubt Kuroo like that, he was so distraught when he called, no one can act that.

But… Kuroo was in America… America has some pretty good actors… maybe they taught him…

He tightened his hands in front of him. Tsukishima really needed to stop putting these kind of scenarios into his mind, they weren’t good for him, especially if he convinced himself to believe it. 

_Please come…_

It was now almost two and Tsukishima was beginning to panic, Kuroo hadn’t texted. He bit his lip.

_Please don’t let it be true…_

He had almost given up, about to walk away, when a plane was announced for the area he was waiting in, and maybe, just maybe, it would be Kuroo.

People upon people filed out of the plane connector, Tsukishima was once again beginning to doubt. Almost everyone was out.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to–

“TSUKKI!”

There he saw the messy hair. Kuroo rushing towards him with guilt written all over his face.

“Tsukki, I’m so sorry!” He said once they were a few feet away, still running to him. “I dropped my phone in the toilet at the airport and then my flight got delayed and I’m so sorry–”

“I don’t care,” Tsukishima cut him off once they were close enough to touch. He reached out and grabbed Kuroo’s face, pretty sure tears of joy were falling down his own cheeks. “Just kiss me.”

And so a grin spread onto Kuroo’s face and he leaned in, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima, and their lips met.

It was the messiest, most desperate kiss of all time and Tsukishima was pretty sure he could taste his own tears and maybe even Kuroo’s, but it was amazing and Tsukishima couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i'll do anything else for this particular setting but,,, ye, hope you enjoyed c:


End file.
